A Bone Broken, A Hero Scarred
by Paige1915
Summary: Kid Danger is brave, good at fighting, and a quick thinker. Yes, I think it's safe to say that Henry Hart is a lot of things, but indestructible is not one of them. Henry is hurt while fighting crime, and although he escapes with a broken arm, some broken ribs, and a few more minor injuries, Ray worries that the mental wounds will be harder to heal than the physical ones. AU
1. A Bone Broken

_Hello, everyone! This is just a short Henry Danger story (it's only going to be a 3 shot for now). I see **Henry gets hurt** stories all the time and thought why not try it myself?_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Henry Danger or its characters. All I own is the plot and the three main criminals._**

* * *

Why does Swellview have so many criminals? Henry wondered as he chased after a man that had just robbed a convenience store. Dr. Maniac, Jeff, The Toddler, Vandelle, and many more. Seriously, you think these villains would have better things to do than… well… be villains.

Henry didn't recognize these criminals. There were three of them; one was lean and tall; another was of average height and with a muscular build; and the final one was short and scrawny. They were all wearing black hoodies and black ski masks.

Captian Man was handling the first two criminals while Henry chased after the runt of the group as he tried to escape with the cash they'd taken from the cash register.

Henry grabbed the guy's hood, making him stumble backwards in surprise.

"Gotcha!" Henry shouted in excitement, glad he'd caught the criminal. There was always a certain pride he felt when he captured a criminal; it reminded Henry that he wasn't just tiny Henry Hart, who everyone thought of as cowardly and weak. Someone who couldn't have taken on the smallest kid in school. It reminded him that he was more than the labels, even if no one could know about his secret job as Kid Danger.

The guy was shorter than average; he would probably only reach Ray's shoulders if you compared their two heights, but the man still towered over Henry, who had yet to hit his growth spurt (although he had sprouted an inch or two, which he was very proud of). Still, the guy looked like he didn't have an ounce of muscle on his body.

And that's why Henry was so surprised when the guy grabbed Henry's wrist and spun him around until Henry's back was pressed against the man's chest. Henry grunted as the man held his arm in a bruising grip, expressing a shocking amount of strength for someone that didn't look like he could win a fight against a seven year old.

Henry wasn't about to go down without a fight as he stepped on the man's foot and kneed him in the ribs, but even though the guy looked like one strike would break him in half, the guy was built like a brick wall, and Henry was shoved to the ground. His head snapped against a rock, and the world went fuzzy for a few terrifying moments.

The man pinned Henry to the ground before Henry could even register that he was now _on_ the ground. The man placed his knees on either side of Henry's legs to keep him still while pushing his wrists against the ground; Henry struggled against the man, but the man simply laughed.

"Give up, Kid Danger," the man chuckled. "You really thought you could take on a criminal all by yourself, even little, scrawny ol' me?" the man mocked. "You're just a weak, cowardly, _breakable_ sidekick. You think you're a big shot, don't you? Saving the town, locking up criminals, when really, if you died in the line of duty, Captain Man could replace you in a heartbeat with someone better, stronger, or at least a decent fighter."

"Get off of me," Henry snarled, spitting in the man's face.

The man rolled his eyes as he adjusted his position, so that he was holding both of Henry's wrists above Henry's head in one hand, leaving his right hand free.

The man lifted his hand, and Henry spotted a watch on the man's wrist. It was unlike any watch he'd ever seen before with fancy details and made of expensive looking material; it was obviously custom made, one of a kind.

Henry didn't know why his mind automatically zeroed in on the watch, but he didn't notice what the man was doing until the man began to peel off Henry's mask.

Henry began thrashing, trying to stop the man from discovering Kid Danger's true identity. The man kicked him three times in the ribs, hard, surely breaking a few of the ribs, but Henry continued to fight through the pain to keep his identity a secret, but it was too late: the man pulled off the mask and smirked.

"So this is who you really are," the man muttered. "I recognize you… Henry Hart, right?"

Henry didn't answer, and the man laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," the man said.

The man placed Henry's mask back on his face and dragged Henry to his feet by his slim wrists, lifting him off of the ground before spinning him around and grabbing Henry's wrists in a painfully tight grip once again, holding Henry's arms uncomfortably behind his back.

"Remember, Henry," the man sneered. "You will let me rob whatever I want, or I will come back, and this beating will seem like child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you," the man hissed.

The man twisted Henry's arm behind Henry's back while Henry whimpered (something he's not proud of, but I'm sure you can understand, considering the pain he's experiencing).

The man whispered, "Remember, Kid Danger: you are breakable, weak, replaceable."

He twisted Henry's arm more, and Henry gasped in pain.

"You. Are. Nothing."

A crack sounded, and Henry crumpled in pain as the bone in his right arm snapped. The man dropped him to the grass before running off while Henry lay there in pain, clutching his arm and rolling around on the ground in agony. Henry had never broken a bone before. Ever. It hurt more than he ever could've imagined, and he vaguely wondered where Captain Man was.

Henry didn't have time to wonder about the whereabouts of his boss any further because the pain in his head, arms, ribs, and entire body reached an unbearable crescendo. The agony was too much for Henry to handle.

Henry Hart, aka Kid Danger, blacked out.

* * *

Ray Manchester, aka Captain Man, forced the two criminals into the Man Van and locked the doors; hopefully, the hand cuffs and the locked doors would keep them from escaping until Ray found Henry and restrained the other criminal.

Where was the kid, anyway? He should've been back ages ago. The third criminal looked like he couldn't fight a puppy, that was how helpless he looked. The other criminals literally let him stand in the corner until they finished robbing the store; he did nothing until Kid Danger and Captain Man showed up. They threw him the bag of money, and he sprinted away from the store while Kid chased after him.

Could it be possible Ray underestimated the criminal based on his appearance?

Nah.

Ray wandered through the park beside the convenience store, calling Henry's superhero name and listening to it echo back to him in the silence of the late night.

After the first five shouts, Ray began to get really worried.

Ray strolled around for another minute or so before he squinted his eyes and spotted a small object lying on the ground. An object with blonde hair…

"Henry!" Ray yelled, not even bothering to remember to call his sidekick Kid Danger, not that there was anyone around to hear Ray use Henry's real name anyway.

Ray raced across the grass and knelt beside Henry to find the boy's arm stuck at an odd angle and several bruises littering his skin, as well as a small spot of blood growing on the back of his head.

"Kid," Ray whispered, desperately. "Kid!" he yelled louder when Henry didn't awaken.

Henry remained still, and Ray picked his sidekick up before running to the Man Van and placed Henry in the passengers side seat.

"Everyone always underestimates Little T," the tallest and, by the looks of it, oldest criminal chuckled.

"Shut up," Ray ordered, pointing a blaster at the criminal, and making the criminal jump in surprise. "Next one of you to speak gets blasted into next week. Got it?"

Ray didn't usually threaten criminals, but their friend, Little T, had harmed Henry, and by the sound of it, Little T hurting Kid Danger might have even been part of their plan. Ray really didn't have the patience to deal with their snide comments.

Ray pulled up in front of the police station and shoved the criminals inside.

"There were three of them; one got away. They robbed a convenience store," Captain Man stated, simply, before rushing back out, leaving several bewildered police officers as they wondered why Captain Man was in such a rush.

"It's going to be okay, kid," Ray murmured. "Just stay with me, okay?"

Henry didn't reply as he was still unconscious.

Ray heard the brakes squeal as he parked the car in the garage, and he lifted Henry out of the car before taking the tube entrance down into the Man Cave (I'm not really sure where those lead out, so I assumed they might lead out in the garage since it would make sense if the tubes led out right next to the car, so Henry and Ray could leave quickly).

"Shwoz!" he yelled as he laid Henry down on a gurney they kept in the corner (Just in case. Ray had hoped they'd never have to use it).

A soft whooshing sounded as the door beside the monitors opened, and Shwoz, dressed in a pair of blue pajamas dotted with fluffy white clouds, yawned as he entered the room.

"Ray," he said in his thick accent. "It's four in the mor- what happened to Henry?"

"He got hurt," Ray answered. "Can you help him?"

Shwoz nodded. "Of course," he stated before hurrying to examine Henry's injuries. "Overall, it's not too bad. Or at least it could've been worse. Broken right arm, two broken ribs, one cracked rib, a mild concussion, and a few cuts and bruises," he told Ray. "I'll put his arm in a cast, bandage his ribs, and he should be fine to go home sometime tomorrow. It should take him a minimum of six weeks to heal completely."

Ray nodded. "Thanks, Shwoz."

Ray watched as Shwoz put Henry's right arm in a blue cast, and his eyes remained fixed on Henry's relaxed face; the unconsciousness worried him, but he was glad Henry could escape the pain of his injuries at least for a little while.

What had Ray been thinking? Henry was just a kid, and he'd taken that kid out into the field with him to fight bad guys. Henry had no powers and unlike Ray, he was very… destructible. Ray knew Henry could get hurt; he just never thought it would actually happen.

Henry had a broken arm, two broken ribs, a cracked rib, a concussion, and bruises and cuts all over his body, all because Ray hadn't been looking out for him. Like Shwoz said, it could've been worse, but that didn't make Ray feel any better about Henry getting hurt.

Little did Ray know, the mental wounds Henry had suffered may prove to be a bigger challenge than the physical injuries he'd sustained.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you for reading! Goodbye, everyone!_


	2. Safety Stolen

_Hello, everyone. How is everyone today? This is chapter 2 of A Bone Broken, A Hero Scarred. I hope you like it!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Henry Danger or its characters in any way, shape, or form. All I own is the plot and the three criminals from chapter 1, the robbers!_**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND A BRIEF PANIC ATTACK_**

* * *

Ray stared at the phone sitting on the counter of Junk 'N Stuff. The store was empty; Henry was resting downstairs; Shwoz was watching over Henry to make sure everything was going smoothly and to be there in case Henry woke up; Charlotte was on her way. Ray had called her first thing this morning.

There was still one more phone call he had to make; technically, he should've made it last night, but he'd been putting it off since Shwoz told him Henry was out of woods and just needed rest. It was almost noon, and it was about time Ray made the call.

Ray held the phone against his ear after typing in the number, and he took a shaky breath as he listened to the ring that seemed to prompt him more and more each time to hang up.

"Hello?" a familiar male voice said into the phone.

"Mr. Hart, hello. This is Ray Manchester, Henry's boss," Ray said. "I'm sure you're wondering why Henry didn't come home last night."

"We just assumed he was staying the night at Jasper's," Mr. Hart said, and Ray could hear the puzzled frown in his voice.

"No, he was here. He was stocking some shelves for me last night when he fell off the ladder he was on and sustained a few injuries. I've already taken him to the hospital; they cleared him, and he's resting here right now," Ray said. He'd had all morning to work on a cover story for Henry, so hopefully, that sounded realistic enough.

"What kind of injuries?" Mr. Hart questioned.

"Broken right arm, two broken ribs, one cracked rib, a concussion, and a few bumps and bruises," Ray answered. "You can either come pick him up or I can drop him off later, whichever works better."

"I'm at work right now, but I can pick him up after I pick up Piper after she's finished with school," Mr. Hart stated. "Thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome," Ray said before hanging up.

Ray took the elevator down to the Man Cave and found Henry tossing his head back and forth; Shwoz was no where to be found, and Ray could hear Henry murmuring in his sleep.

"No… No! No, stop!" Henry begged. "Nothing… nothing… nothing… no!"

"Henry," Ray called, shaking his sidekick as gently as he could. "Henry, it's just a dream! Wake up!"

Henry awakened with a gasp, and his eyes darted around the Man Cave in confusion, trying to get his bearings.

"The man," Henry mumbled. "The man… did-did you catch him?"

Ray's expression made the answer all too obvious.

Henry wiped away the fearful tears that sprung to his eyes. "Ray, what if he comes back? What if he hurts me again? We don't know where he is or what he's capable of! What if-"

"Henry," Ray interrupted. "You need to calm down. Panicking will not help your recovery."

"But-"

"Henry, I know you're afraid, and I understand why. This man hurt you; I would be afraid of him to, but Henry, he wouldn't dare come back. You want know why?"

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you've got an indestructible superhero that will protect you against even the most powerful villain on earth," Ray responded. "I let you get hurt once, Kid. I'm not going to let you get hurt again."

"Ray, it's not your fault," Henry tried.

"I know, but Henry, you're barely fourteen, and I'm putting you right in the line of fire. You've gotten blasted with dream beams; you almost got beaten by Maniac's minions; you almost got branded by the Wall Dogs," Ray pointed out. "And now, you have broken bones and a concussion. Sometimes I forget that you're not indestructible like I am. You _can_ get hurt."

"Are you going to fire me?" Henry asked.

 _"Captain Man could replace you in a heartbeat with someone better, stronger, or at least a decent fighter."_

Ray shook his head. "No. Of course not. I'm just worried. This time, it's a few broken ribs and a broken arm. What if next time you break every bone in your body? Henry, if you're willing to risk getting hurt, I won't fire you or let you go or make you quit or any of that. But if you want to quit after this… I understand. I won't be angry or disappointed."

Henry shook his head, immediately. "No way. There's more crime in this town everyday; I can't walk away when Swellview needs me the most."

Ray smiled. "That's what I like about you, Kid. I'm not willing to put you in the line of fire, but you're willing to put yourself in danger for the greater good of this town. That's what I need in a good sidekick."

Henry nodded in return, but despite Ray's compliment, he couldn't get the criminal's words out of his head.

 _"You. Are. Nothing."_

* * *

"Ray, I'm dying of boredom. Give me something to do," Henry groaned as he followed Ray around the store.

Henry was feeling much better, and he still had two hours before his dad came to pick him up, and he was bored out of his mind.

Ray sighed. "Fine. You can work the cash register, but I better not see you doing anything more strenuous than putting money in that metal box," he ordered.

Henry mock saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Ray rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the back room.

Henry walked behind the counter and pressed the button on the cash register, watching as it sprung open, and he rolled his eyes when he saw that the money had been carelessly thrown in there. Henry wasn't a very organized person, but seriously, the least Ray could do was put the money in its rightful place instead of just tossing it into the cash register haphazardly.

Henry was organizing the money, putting it in the right direction and the right places, when a scrawny man, only a few inches taller than Henry, walked up to him. The man had a slight amount of stubble and brown hair, as well as blue eyes. He looked nice enough at first glance, and he was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

"How are you?" the man asked, and his voice sounded familiar, but Henry couldn't place it.

"I'm great," Henry replied. "Find everything okay?"

"Yep," the man responded as Henry scanned the item the man had rested on the counter. Henry placed the item in a plastic bag he grabbed off of the hook from beside him before counting out the money the man had given him.

Henry placed the money into the cash register before counting out five dollars and nineteen cents worth of change.

The man held out a hand, and Henry dropped the money into his palm, but when he did so, Henry saw something on the man's wrist.

A watch. It was fancy and expensive with meticulous details that you didn't see in every watch in the jewelry store. It was custom made, one of a kind.

It was also the watch Henry had seen on the criminal's wrist the previous night.

"Have a nice day," the man smirked. _"Kid."_

The man knew exactly he was. The man had come here on purpose; there was no way Henry could've ran into his attacker on the day after the attack in a not-so popular store by coincidence.

The bell chimed as the man exited the store, and Henry's heart rate picked up as panic began to course through his veins.

 _"Or I will come back, and this beating will seem like child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you."_

What if he came back?

 _"Remember, Kid Danger: you are breakable, weak, replaceable."_

What if he hurt Henry worse than before? What if Henry didn't survive the next beating, if there was a next one?

 _"You. Are. Nothing."_

The panic was too much for Henry. His heart was beating at the speed of light; nausea rolled inside his stomach, and the world was growing fuzzy and all sounds became faint as Henry's legs turned to jelly.

 _"You. Are. Nothing."_

Henry passed out.

* * *

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading! I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 3, which should be posted here shortly. I hope you all have a fantastic day! Goodbye, everyone!_


	3. A Promise Spoken

_Hello, everyone. This is the final chapter of A Bone Broken, A Hero Scarred. I hope you like it! It's a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but hopefully, it's still a good chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Henry Danger or its characters in any way, shape, or form._**

* * *

"Hen…"

Henry came to agonizingly slowly, and he could vaguely hear voices in the distance, but he couldn't find the strength to match the voice with the name and face.

"Kid… ry… swer… me… pl…se!"

Henry's eyes opened, and he found Ray, Shwoz, and Charlotte leaning over him. They'd moved him onto the gurney in the Man Cave, and his head was pounding and aching as he tried to register what was happening around him.

"What happened?" Henry slurred.

"You passed out," Charlotte answered.

"Kid, I told you not to overwork yourself," Ray scolded.

Henry shook his head before stopping abruptly as it made the pounding in his head worse.

"That wasn't it," he whispered. "He was there."

Ray frowned. "Who was there?"

"The man who attacked me," Henry answered. "Ray, I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"Told me what?" Ray demanded, although he had a horrible feeling he knew what it was.

"When he attacked me, the man removed my mask. He knows who I am, Ray," Henry murmured. "And today, he came here."

Ray sighed. "Henry, you should've told me."

"I know," Henry replied. "I broke the number one rule by allowing him to discover my identity."

"I don't care about that," Ray assured his friend. "What I care about is your safety. This man knows who you are, and that puts you in danger, which means we're all going to need to go to greater lengths to keep you safe. This man specifically targeted you for whatever reason, and the fact that he's violent… that scares me."

Henry swallowed. Something that scared Ray was something Henry never wanted to see.

"It doesn't matter," Charlotte added, "Because we're going to protect you. I promise, Hen."

Henry nodded. "Thanks, guys."

Ray smiled. "Get some rest, kiddo. Your dad should be here in a little over an hour."

Henry nodded before allowing himself to slip into slumber.

Almost immediately, he began to dream.

* * *

" _Nothing."_

Henry jumped at the whisper, and he spun around to find himself standing in a desolate place with land stretched out for as far as he could see. The grass was blackened and dead; the trees carried no leaves and were made up of brittle branches that swayed in the wind, reaching towards Henry like claws. He could see crumbling buildings all around him, places that may have once been impressive but were now just another part of this deserted wasteland. The wind was howling in his ears, and Henry watched as the cracked leaves that had been ripped from the trees danced in the air. The air smelled foul and disgusting, like rotting meat; Henry could almost taste the odor, it was so horrendous. Henry shivered in his short sleeved shirt and jeans, feeling the cold air press on him on all sides.

"I told you I'd be back."

Henry jumped at the sudden voice, and he whirled around to see the man standing behind him in the normal clothes he'd worn in Junk 'N Stuff, but his ski mask was back in place.

"I told you to let me rob whatever I wanted, or there'd be trouble," the man growled, taking a threatening step towards Henry. Henry trembled, this time from fear rather than cold, and he started taking several steps backwards while the man continued walking towards him.

"I'm sorry!" Henry whimpered.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You disobeyed my orders, and I'm a man of my word," the man growled.

"Take my wallet, my phone, the clothes off my back. Just please don't hurt me," Henry pleaded. The broken arm and broken ribs had been a warning; this beating would be a punishment, and Henry didn't think he could handle the pain the man would inflict if he was angry if he could break a kid's arm without a second thought.

"I only broke your arm and ribs and damaged your head a little bit," the man laughed. "If you can't even handle that, you're even weaker than I thought. You're pathetic."

"Stop!" Henry sobbed.

"Weak!"

"Please!"

"A coward!"

"Please don't!"

"You. Are. Nothing!"

The man raised his fist, and Henry screamed one last plea before the fist connected with his face.

* * *

"Henry, wake up!"

Henry shot up on the gurney, and he nearly conked heads with Ray, who leaped back just in time to avoid collision.

"You were having a bad dream," Ray told him. "Was it about the man?" he added, hesitantly.

Henry nodded. "He came back. Ray, all he did was break my arm and ribs and give me a concussion. It's not like he put me in a coma or a wheelchair, so why am I so scared?"

Ray shrugged. "Fear is a difficult concept to understand. We don't always know why we feel afraid, but in this case, I think I can give you an answer.

"Henry, it's not the pain itself you fear. It's not knowing. You don't know if that threat was empty. You don't know if he'll come back or if you'll never see him again. Most of all, you don't know what he's capable of, and that scares you the most. You don't know if he could just break your other arm or put you in the ICU, and not knowing scares you more than you want to admit."

Henry remained silent because honestly, Ray just summed up his fear, putting it into words better than Henry could have ever done.

"But Henry, whether you believe me or not, I will protect you, and I will not rest until this guy is behind bars, and you are safe. I will make sure they lock this guy up and throw away the key. But I need you to trust me to protect you. You're having a hard time trusting people after this man attacked you, and that's perfectly understandable, but if I am going to help you, I need you to find the strength to trust me."

Henry didn't know how to respond, but he didn't have to. His tears spoke for him.

Tears began creating rivers down his face, and sobs bubbled up in his chest, emotions exploding out of his heart as he dissolved into tears. Ray held Henry in his arms.

And Ray promised that whenever he caught the man who hurt and traumatized Henry Hart- Kid Danger, Ray's sidekick, friend, and child in all except blood- he'd never see the light of day again.

* * *

 _I am considering doing a sequel for this. Part of me is saying nah, leave it as it is. Kind of a choose your own ending kind of thing. Some of you might imagine the criminal is caught and everyone lives happily ever after while others may say the criminal is never caught, but he never comes after Henry, or something else entirely. The other part is saying no. Write a sequel! So I'm going to let you guys decide. If I get enough reviews asking me to do a sequel, I will, so give me your vote on whether I should do the sequel or not in either a review or a PM. Thank you!_

 _Typically, I am much more thorough with my editing, but I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible, so if there are any mistakes, please ignore them. Usually, I edit something up to three times before posting it, but I am running short on time, so I was not able to do that. Thank you for understanding._

 _I love feedback (but keep it kind or constructive criticism because any flames will be ignored and reported if necessary), so please tell me what you thought in the form of a review or a PM!_

 _Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all have a wonderful day! Goodbye, everyone!_


End file.
